Cinta Dalam Hati
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Hanya sebuah ungkapan hati seorang lee taeyong yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan/lee taeyong/nakamoto yuta/ taeyu/nct/boyslove/BL/tyoo(s)/plot acak/taeyong/yuta/nct127/au/


**CINTA DALAM HATI**

 _Cast:_

Lee Teyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Taeyu

Maaf untuk typo(s)atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.

Happy Reading^^

Hatiku hancur saat melihatmu bersamanya...

Dan apakah kau bisa mendengar retaknya hatiku?

Aku terus menyalahkan kedua mataku, yang hanya ingin melihatmu yang bahkan kau melihatku pun tak pernah.

Walau begitu aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu...sama sekali tidak...

Apakah kau tau?

Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan berharap suatu hari nanti kau bisa merakasan hadirku, melihat disetiap kataku selalu terucap namamu, dan bagaimana namamu terukir abadi dihatiku untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

Aku menundukan kepalaku ke lantai saat melihatmu mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan. Hancur. Jika terus kupaksakan melihat adegan mesra yang kau tunjukkan dengannya.

"Woyy!Lee Taeyong, apa yang kau lakukan disini".

Aku mendongak mendapati johnny yang menepuk bahuku.

"Tidak ada"

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi?" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

Tadi itu Johnny. Sahabatku dari kami masih bau ingus sampai sekarang. Dia pemuda blasteran Korea-Amerika maka tak heran jika banyak sekali diluar sana yang rela mengantri demi mendapatkan hatinya. Namun, hanya Ten pemuda asal Thailand yang berhasil menaklukannya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mengertiku. Yang tahu semuanya tentangku. Bagaimana aku yang selama tiga tahun yang lalu menyimpan rasa dengan Dia. Sesorang yang telah dengan lancangnya membutakan penglihatanku. Karena hanya Sosok itulah yang ingin selalu kulihat selama ini.

"Lupakan Dia, bukannya Dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Taeyong kau bisa mencari yang lebih cantik eh maksudku manis dari Dia. Kau ini tampan dan pintar. Walau tak setampan aku! Tapi cobalah buat membuka hati untuk yang lain."

Itulah yang selalu diucapkan Johnny padaku. Entahlah sifat Percaya Dirinya begitu tinggi padahal sudah jelas siapa diantara kami yang lebih Tampan. Aku kadang heran dengan Ten kekasihnya bisa bertahan selam Tiga tahun terakhir ini bersamanya.

"Tidak John! Aku sudah terlalu jauh jatuh dalam pesonanya susah bagiku untuk mencari sosok lain" aku meringis mengingat nasibku sendri.

Meskipun sedikit sakit, air mata keluar dari jeritan hatiku. Jika aku lewat didepanmu, disampingmu, kaulah duniaku, kaulah seluruh jiwaku. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas saat aku disampingmu. Karena selalu ada dirinya yang selalu dibelakangmu.

Aku keluar dari arena sekolah ke area parkir untuk mengambil motorku. Aku butuh menyendiri. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Mungkin dengan berendam aku bisa menetralisirkan pikiranku kembali untuk sejenak melupakannya. Hanya mungkin.

Nakamoto Yuta dialah sosok yang telah membutakan mata hatiku untuk terus tertuju padanya. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya saat aku masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Saat itu dia adalah siswa baru dikelasku. Dia pindahan dari jepang.

"Namaku Nakamoto Yuta kalian bisa memanggilku Yuta"

Itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya yang terasa begitu indah di indra pendengaranku. Apalagi ditambah senyum manisnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan mata bulatnya yang begitu mendamaikan. Hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu inhin memiliki.

Tanpa disadari aku terus melangkah masuk kedalam bayangmu. Membuatku hanya tertuju padamu. Karena dipenglihatanku hanya kau yang bersianr terang. Nakamoto Yuta.

Hari ini hari libur dan aku benci hari libur. Karena bagiku sekolah lebih menyenangkan karena aku bisa bertemu dan menatapnya setiap saat. Beda dengan hari libur aku tak akan bisa melihat apalagi menatapnya. Hanya membuatku frustasi jika terus memikirkannya.

Aku membuka mata lalu meyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Kulihat jam sudah menujukkan pukul 12 siang. Aku selalu begitu. Aku harus segera bangun dan siap-siap karena hari ini johnny dan Ten mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan entahlah apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan aku tak ambil pusing.

Setelah Tiga Puluh menit membersihkan diri dan dirasa cukup aku memilih baju yang akan kupakai. Aku menggunakan celana jeans yang robek dibagian lutut terus memakai T-shirt putih dan kemeja hitam. Dan sepatu putih.

Setelah berpamitan Aku pergi menuju halte bis dekat rumah. Saat berjalan menuju sana Aku seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Hingga Aku mengucek mataku takut salah dengan penglihatanku tapi tidak ini benar.

Aku berpikir entah ini hari keberuntunganku atau hari sialku. Karena sosok yang kulihat sedang duduk sambil menganyunkan kaki mungilnya itu dan lihatlah ekspresi bibirnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Nakamoto Yuta sosok yang ada didepan sana yang aku rindukan dari tadi malam. Tidak biasanya Dia sendiri dimana kekasihnya?

Aku tersenyum dan mempercepat jalanku untuk menghampirinya. Hanya untuk bertegur sapa dengannya.

"Hai..."sapaku.

Aku menahan tawa saat Dia dengan imutnya menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah hanya untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Dan akhirnya Dia melihatku.

"Yaa...kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya menunjuk diriku dan dirinya bergantian. Dengan kepala sedikit miring dengan mata indahnya yang menatapku penuh tanya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mecubit pipinya.

"Ya...sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sedang..."

"Yuta-kun."

Belom juga Dia menjawab sudah ada suara yang memangilnya. Yang membuatku kecewa. Terlebih lagi aku sangat kenal suara itu.

"Hansol Hyung..." Balas Yuta dengan mata berbinar dan langsng lari memeluknya.

Yuta-kun apakah kau tahu?

kalau hatiku kembali hancur?

Hancur saat melihatmu bersamanya, memeluk erat tubuhnya, mencium mesra bibirnya, hatiku hancur Yuta-kun...

Melupakan Aku yang sejak tadi disampingmu, seakan-akan aku hanyalah angin lalu yang singgah dihidungmu untuk mengganti udara baru ditubuhmu,

Kalian terlihat serasi dimataku atau bahkan dimata orang lain. Aku mengabaikan obrolan kalian karena yang terlihat dimataku hanyalah kamu. Senyum manismu yang selalu kau berikan kepada -Hansol- kekasihmu.

Aku menundukan kepalaku karena tak tahan untukbmelihat semuanya ditambah ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari indra penglihatanku. Aku merasa hatiku seperti mati rasa karena terlalu sering merasakn sakit ini. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan terus seperti ini. Karena ini caraku mencintaimu. Nakamoto Yuta.

Aku mencoba melihatmu lagi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya dirimu yang semakin terlihat kecil dipandangnku. Dan aku yang mengusap sebulir air yang dengan lancangnya keluar begitu saja.

 _ **END.**_

A/N: ya ampun apa ini -_- lagi1 tnganku gatel lagi untk mencoret2 lagi dan lagi. Padahl mah coretannya jelek -_-

Btw, mkash bgt yakk buat kalian semua yng udah rela baca cerita abal2ku yng sebelumnya dan jg udh mau repiew...mksh bgt loh... Jujur aku sng bgt bca repiew kalian dan bener2 jdi motivasi untukku. Maksh yakk 3

Dan kali ini jg sh mau mnt lagi repiew kalian hehe/ nglunjak yakk biarin ahh/ biar makin disayang m dedek Yuta dan suami aku mas taeil/plak/ ngarep bgt akuhnya/

Makasih semua...

 _ **6 November 2016.**_


End file.
